


[Multivoice Podfic] Subject: Help With An Unusual Customer

by Djapchan, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a response to another fic/podfic, this is more, which is about Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: This is a response to Atalan's crack fic "Wash Your Mouth Out." We recommend reading that fic/or listening to the pod before you read this one to not spoil the plot.These are the back and forth emails from the store to corporate regarding Gabriel's recent behaviour while shopping.
Kudos: 3





	[Multivoice Podfic] Subject: Help With An Unusual Customer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Wash Your Mouth Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418354) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] Wash Your Mouth Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435892) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan). 



> Seriously, if you haven't read Atalan's exceedingly clever and hilarious Wash Your Mouth Out then you absolutely need to read it first or listen to the pod. Otherwise this fic will spoil the twist.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not work, speak for, or claim to represent the business featured in this fic. This fic is not meant to speak to their business practices. It is simply meant as crack fic and parody.

****

**Stream** the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Multivoice-Podfic-Subject-Help-With-An-Unusual-Customer-by-TheLordOfLaMancha-es2rf2)  
**Stream or Download** this podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1wAiaXvavjKG7UPC_ZRJtPXAR-en7yLLt/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** this chapter via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/equp9az3e359sxc/GO_Subject_Help_With_An_Unusual_Customer.mp3/file)

 **Voice Actors:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha) as Elizabeth  
[Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan) as Eric

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sounds:**  
[Up Chime 1](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/352667/) by FoolBoyMedia  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)  
[Notification Up 1](https://freesound.org/people/FoolBoyMedia/sounds/234524/) by FoolBoyMedia  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

**Cover Art:**  
[TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha)


End file.
